worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow
This is my sona, paws off, yada yada, thank you! The coding was done by NightStrike, please do not take it! Appearance Fantasy is a petite but curvy girl, with pale skin, large eyes, and messy pastel hued hair. wip Personality Arrow is quite the enigma. She can be described as bubbly, cheery, thoughtful, creative, wistful, and sometimes a bit loud. She loves art, glitter, SPACE, aesthetics, mischief and making up games. She can be pretty curious, which often leads into trouble, and "leap before you look" is somewhat her motto. She has many minor injuries from her adventures, but after something happens, she doesn't get a phobia, she just learns from her mistakes and keeps going. Arrow loves reading, playing her drums, listening to really loud dubstep-instrumental music, and organizing her mineral collection. Arrow can be quite the dreamer, she truly shoots for the moon. Some tend to not take her seriously at the first glance, but she can be really mature and professional for criseses, or things that call for seriousness. She's very fanciful, and enjoys staring at the sea, turning upside down off couches or trees (yes she's fallen a few times), and star-gazing. Nature is her biggest muse. When it comes to other people, she can be mildly shy, but if you open up first, or mention a topic she adores, she'll light up and act herself. But if she sees someone sad or in need of comforting she'll push through her shyness and talk to them. Arrow can be really kind, thoughtful, and selfless, she is also, surprisingly, a good listener. Arrow hates stress, so her key to beating it is going up in her chambers, blasting the AC, turning up some really loud techno music music, and karaoke away. She also paints, plays drums, and sleeps on one of her gigantic plushies. Ar can be snappy, only if she has a sugar crash, or you mess up a drawing, or break a mineral of hers. Her snappiness equals loud squabbling, pokes, and some angry squirrel noises. If she's really mad, she'll hiss or banish you to the rainbow dimention. I kid you not... Arrow HATES violence, it makes her mind crazy. She actually only watches family friendly cartoons, the same goes for books. She also hates cruelty, the sound of screaming, anything gory, and bullies. She HATES bullies, or anyperson who points out flaws in others. This makes her fuming mad. Arrow can be stubborn. Reallyreallyreallyreally stubborn. Once she's set her mind to something she doesn't back down, which is good if she's learning a new art, and bad if she's defending her beliefs with random people. She's also really loyal. When it comes to family and close friends she'll defend you like a mastiff-in-waiting. Which can get annoying because she gets super nice with her friends, and offers a bit too much. She'll also defend you without stop, she's totally like a puppy. Sweet, lovable, loyal, and fierce. Despite her strong mindset and stubbornness Arrow can be emotionally hurt really easily. If you yell at her, or say really mean things she won't forget it, though she can't hold grudges for long, and she openly forgives, she'll still feel hurt. Even if the person who said it long forgot. Arrow also LOATHES conflict. it makes her want to crawl under her bed and put her fingers in her ears. It makes her stomach twist into countless little knots. She always acts like the median. The girl who tries to calm everyone down with kind words and worried smiles, but usually gets yelled at in the process. She hates it. But arguments is one of her fears. Overall Arrow is a pretty likable deity. She's pretty sincere, but she can lie. Since she wants everybody to like her, she can get scared and make a quick lie up if she does something wrong. This is something she's working on. But despite her flaws, she's pretty nice...Beware the frequent unexpected tackle hugs though. XD History Abilities * Slight martial arts background *Shapeshifting *Animal tongues * Surprising strength * Dangerous wit * Agility * Mad skills with her selfie stick * Great swimmer * Incredibly loud voice * Creative combat skills * Will tackle you Weaknesses * Too emotional * Doesn't like hurting anything * Can be impatient * CLUMSY * A little naive * Doesn't look before she leaps Trivia * * Quotes "I LOVE SPACE!!!" * "You eat meat? Most peeps do...I don't I'm vegan...anddd you think I'm weird don't you?" * "Dogs or cats...Honestly I love both. I think if I was one I'd be a dog...Cats are too sneaky". * "BOING!" * "Its called zircon, it's fascinating..." * "I LOVES STARS SO MUCH I think I am one sometimes...HAHA I'm not composed of helium and hydrogen though." * "Wanna hang out?" * "HAHA you got splashed...Oh, sorry, you're all wet now...I mean its just water...don't be mad at me please". * "BABY HARP SEALS ARE FLOOFS!!!!" * "Mehhhhh." Likes * Sugar * fruit * singing Disney songs on the top of her lungs * happy endings * kawaii * star aesthetics * Owl City, Lindsey Stirling * DOGGOS * cute memes * cat videos * Shibu inus * painting * playing board games * other furries * family times * kawaii anime * BABY HARP SEALS * splashing * rainbows * unicorns * late night swims * star-gazing * astronomy, mineralogy, marine biology * fairy tales * dresses * shopping * GLITTER * dinosaurs * harmless pranks * running * the ocean * sandddd * hanging with friends * claw polish * writing and reading *copper *krakens * stickers * scrapbooking * Dislikes * Death * violence * cruelty * moths * anything gory * conflict * arguments * sad things * sorrow * bullies * dragons who disrespect nature * animals hurt or in danger * injustice * failing * meat * rap music Relationships Please ask in the comments below to be added! wip Gallery superheroes-inspirational-art-by-linda-woods-linda-woods.jpg Category:GGaD